Ink jetting printers, laboratory equipment and other devices eject fluid from nozzles so as to form images on media, deposit fluid into receptacles of a wellplate, or the like. Puddling of fluid sometimes results on an outer surface of such an entity during normal operations. Incomplete dispensing into wellplates or streaks, spots or other undesirable artifacts on a printed media can result if such puddles achieve sufficient volume. The present teachings address the foregoing and related concerns.